Good Times
Good Times is a Degrassi Mini that aired during the ninth season. It divides into four separate parts, and focuses on Janie and the Studs featuring Peter Stone and their relationships. Cast *Natty Zavitz as Bruce the Moose *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne Plot Part 1 Bruce wants to use an after school room, but Janie and the Studs have already booked it. Bruce decides to wait till they're done, choosing to watch them perform instead of leaving. Peter, Sav, Danny, and Spinner enter the room heckling Danny about Chantay, telling him to spill. Peter says that he has been in enough secret relationships to know when to spot one, and Sav says, "Yeah, with Darcy", though Peter was also in a secret relationship with Emma. However, Danny swears that nothing is happening. The band begins to perform their song "Good Times", and Dave walks into the room. An angry-looking Anya storms in, and Bruce comments that it should be good, causing Dave to question Bruce about why he is talking to himself. Bruce tells him to pull up a chair upon recognizing him, and Sav stops playing the song, causing all the others to stop as Anya approaches. He greets her as "Pookie Bear", but Anya yells at him that he made a huge mistake and at Jane, saying she knows what she did. Part 2 Anya yells at Sav, and Sav asks if he could know what he did. Bruce comments to Dave that Anya gets really mad, and Sav flips his hair around while trying to determine how much trouble he is in. Sav tells her that she can't come barging into practice, saying it is embarrassing. She yells that he helped hook Holly J. and Declan up, which ruined her English project, as they can't stop making out. Dave and Bruce watch in amusement while eating popcorn. Jane asks how bad it can really be, and Anya confronts her, saying she encourages their behavior since she is Holly J.'s friend. Bruce reveals to Dave that everything at the school happens to this band, their friends, and their stupid colored jeans. Anya tells her to "Ease off, cleavage", causing Spinner to say that only he can notice the boobs while pushing Peter away. Dave and Bruce get excited for what is coming next, and Anya asks Sav if she could work with him on the project, which causes him to smile. Jane tries to start playing the song again, and Sav tells Anya they could talk about it after practice. Anya's mouth drops open at the fact she was put off, and she walks out angrily. The band begins playing again, but Sav stops once again to chase after her, saying he should fix this. Spinner comments that maybe they should finish a song for once. Peter comments about Sav that he was going to cough, "Whipped!" into his hand, but there really wasn't a point anymore. Chantay appears in the room, and Danny is happy to see her, unplugging his guitar to go see her. She says that she thought she would find him here, and he tells her that she thought right. Part 3 Chantay tells Danny that she thought she'd come say hi since group communication broke down on her project. Peter calls them hopeless, but Danny remarks that he doesn't get an opinion because he isn't even supposed to be playing with the band. Bruce comments that Chantay is hot, and he doesn't understand why she is always in the background. Dave looks at him and says that she is his cousin, while Holly J. and Declan walk into the room. Jane greets them, and Bruce says that "The Queen and King" have arrived. Jane says to the two if they have come to bother someone they are dating, will date, or have dated, then to please move along, and Holly J. is surprised Jane is giving up an audience, as she likes to perform. Declan comments, "Oh, you noticed, too?", referring to his affair with Jane earlier in the season, which earns him a look from Jane that does not go unnoticed by Bruce and Dave. Anya sarcastically thanks Sav for telling her that it was a party now since there were so many people, and Spinner asks her why he would since she just yelled at him. Jane tries to get the band to rehearse, and Spinner suggests they have a make out party, saying maybe they could all do with some romance. Jane comments that she didn't realize they all needed therapy, and Bruce gets up and goes over to her, saying it is now time for his move. He hits on her, but she shoots him down. Dave says she is cold, but Bruce defends her, saying she is mysterious. He then thinks of a way to win her over, which he plans to tell Dave. Part 4 Bruce talks to the group, saying they have connections. He says that Peter has been with Emma, Darcy Edwards, and Mia Jones. Anya has been with Sav and Riley Stavros. Spinner has been with Manny Santos, Darcy, Paige Michalchuk, and Jane. Bruce says that Jane has only been with Spinner, so she feels lonely since everyone has been getting busy with more than one person. He suggests that if he and Jane have a hot affair, then she'll feel much better. The group is silent, and Spinner finally speaks, asking if Bruce is really proposing that he lends him his girlfriend. Jane returns to the room, and Bruce tells her they were just talking about him. Jane asks how worried should she be, and Dave advises her to run. Holly J. directly speaks to Jane, saying that Bruce thinks the reason Jane was so upset earlier was because she needs a new love interest. Bruce recalls that she has only been with one guy, which is why she is so bitter, saying that they should get it on. Jane yells at Bruce, telling him she was bitter that the band needs to rehearse that song and then Spinner breaks Bruce. Jane tells him it is never happening between them, but Holly J. compliments Bruce on knowing so much about them, despite it being creepy. She tells everyone to regroup in five minutes, and Declan approaches Jane, saying it is good that Bruce isn't "so on the ball" that he knows about their affair. Jane says that he will never know and asks why he cares since he is with Holly J. They agree to leave the details to history and walk away. However, little to their knowledge, Bruce did hear them, and he smiles deviously. Quotes *Sav: "Can I at least know what I did?" Anya: "No." Bruce: "See, she gets really mad, and he flops his hair trying to decide how much trouble he is in." *Bruce: "Everything at this school happens to this band, their friends, and their stupid colored jeans." *Anya: "Ease off, cleavage." Spinner: "Hey! Only I get to notice boobs!" Peter: "Now that you mention it.." *Anya: "Holly J. and Declan won't stop making out, and I can't get anything done. So, Sav, honey, can't I work with you?" *Dave: "How often do you do this?: Bruce: "Once I found these losers, I've totally given up on One Life to Live." *Sav: "I should fix this." Peter: "I was gonna cough 'WHIPPED' into my hand, but there's really no point anymore." *Bruce: "Chantay is hot, and I don't understand why she doesn't get more play." Dave: "You know she's my cousin, right?" Bruce: "I'm saying she always seems like she's in the background." *Bruce: "Why don't we talk about all the things we have in common?" Jane: "Um, like hygiene? Bruce: "Mm." Jane: "Multiple syllable words?" Bruce: "Yes." Jane: "Future plans?" Bruce: "Yeah." Jane: "Right. Okay, have a good one, Bruce." Dave: "Bro, that sucks. She's cold." Bruce: "She's mysterious." *Bruce: "Everyone else is getting busy, and she feels left out of the hook up." *Spinner: "So, you want me to lend you my girlfriend?" Bruce: "It could end badly if you want." *Bruce: "Hey, just talking about you." Jane: "Yeah? How worried should I be?" Dave: "Um, yeah. Kinda worried. Run." *Sav: "Hey, pookie bear. What's wrong?" Trivia *This marks the final mini appearances of Spinner Mason, Peter Stone, Jane Vaughn, and Bruce. *Emma, Darcy, Paige, Mia, Manny, and Riley are all mentioned while talking about past relationships. *It is shown that Bruce likes Jane, and thinks Chantay is hot. *It is revealed that Bruce has a habit of watching the Stüdz's drama. *Dave mentions that Chantay is his cousin. *The name of the mini is most likely named after Janie and the Stud's song "Good Times," which they sing in the mini. *Sav's nickname for Anya is revealed to be "Pookie Bear." *Bruce refers to Declan and Holly J. as the "King" and "Queen". Gallery goodtimed4.jpg 9798.jpg 898n.jpg 98jm.jpg 989ikj.jpg 987jn.jpg 789nm.jpg 878jnm.jpg 878ij.jpg 787n.jpg 767bn.jpg 9898jk.jpg|"Everything at this school happens to this band, their friends, and their stupid colored jeans." 787j.jpg 767jn.jpg 789jn.jpg 878jjnm.jpg 89jk.jpg 7878df.jpg 68767.jpg 567mm.jpg 767hn.jpg 687jh.jpg kjkjj.jpg 56876ujh.jpg 7678n.jpg ijknm.jpg 678j.jpg 788j.jpg 989oik.jpg 789jmkj.jpg habruce.jpg 5tt4.png 454tre.png 544tter.png Videos Alternate Versions *Watch Part 1 on Youtube *Watch Part 2 on Youtube *Watch Part 3 on Youtube *Watch Part 4 on Youtube Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi Mini